


Giving In

by rowenaaine



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, One-Shot, Post-Episode 4.20, What happened after the break-in at Wayne Enterprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenaaine/pseuds/rowenaaine
Summary: “What happened to you?” She moved toward the armchair like she would approach a stray cat; carefully and with open hands.“Had a little, ah, disagreement with one of Jerome’s followers while placing the last bomb.” She turned his chin to look at the dime-sized bruise on his jaw. “I didn't like getting this pretty face damaged,” he chuckled, the first real smile she’d seen from him in days. "Needless to say, we won't be working with that fellow again."





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a hugely popular ship right now, but since we didn't really get to see much interaction between Jeremiah and Ecco, this might be what happened after they had the generators loaded onto the trucks at the end of Gotham episode 4.20, "That Old Corpse."
> 
> It's a one-shot, not connected to my "Poison in the Blood" AU.

****It was shortly after midnight when Ecco changed into yoga pants and t-shirt, finally ready to doze off in her apartment. She hated not knowing when Jeremiah would be showing up, but he wouldn’t appreciate her checking up on him. Since the transformation, he’d been treating her less as a bodyguard and more as a crime partner - not a bad trade-off, but it meant she spent less time with him and she obviously didn’t know his whereabouts now that he was free of his maze and no longer in fear of his brother.

Her head turned at a quiet sound near her bedroom door. She grabbed the Ruger off her nightstand and spun on her heel, aiming for center mass of an intruder averaging between 5’10” and 6’2 tall. Good thing she had nerves of steel. She clicked her tongue in annoyance when she saw who it was.

“Make some noise next time, Jeremiah.” She put the gun back and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Sorry, my dear.” The pale man draped his black and purple suit jacket over her desk chair and then dropped heavily into the armchair near the bed, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his collar.

“What happened to you?” She moved toward the armchair like she would approach a stray cat; carefully and with open hands.

“Had a little, ah, disagreement with one of Jerome’s followers while placing the last bomb.” She turned his chin to look at the dime-sized bruise on his jaw. “I didn't like getting this pretty face damaged,” he chuckled, the first real smile she’d seen from him in days. "Needless to say, we won't be working with that fellow again."

“Want some ice for it?” He shook his head and then leaned his neck against the chairback. “Do you need anything at all?”

“No. Just wanted some company before turning in.” She sat cross-legged on the floor at his feet, surprised that he’d admit something so...human. “Listen,” he added, nudging her knee with his shoe. “Your work was phenomenal tonight. Not that your marksmanship was ever in question, but I know that unprovoked violence isn’t your usual _modus operandi_. Your demeanor was positively icy,” he smirked, recalling the steely look in her eyes as she shot the Wayne Enterprises security detail. Her kill shots were a thing of beauty. Straight through the heart, both of them. No excess movement, no hesitation. He shivered a little, delighted that this pretty killing machine was on his side.

Ecco smiled fondly at him. “You know I’ll always do whatever it takes, Jeremiah. Anything for you.” He hummed in agreement.

She remembered how Jeremiah reached out and took her free arm as she killed Wayne’s guards, holding onto her until they bent to retrieve the security badges. It was the first time in all the years she’d known him that he’d ever touched her like that - warm, proud, _possessive_. 

“I am fucking exhausted,” he muttered, after filling Ecco in on the rest of his escapades after they’d sent the loaded the trucks out from Wayne Enterprises to place the generators around the city.

Admitting he was tired was a rare thing for Jeremiah to do, even before his recent change. Even more rare was his use of the ‘f’ word as part of his regular vocabulary. He’d hardly even said ‘damn’ before getting sprayed by Jerome’s insanity gas. Now, he was far more likely to randomly curse. She found it weirdly hot, especially with his odd vocal intonation.

“You, tired? This is unprecedented.” He playfully stuck his tongue out at her and then closed his eyes. “Wow, you really are tired, aren’t you?”

“Yes. It was quite an eventful day. But we should be prepared for our days to hold many such events for the foreseeable future. I’ll head to the guest room in a few minutes, promise.”

“No worries. Be right back.” She padded to the bathroom to brush her teeth and found him sound asleep in the chair when she returned. She didn't have the heart to wake him; his face was so relaxed and young looking in sleep.

“Silly boy, didn’t even think to remove your shoes,” she whispered, crouching in front of him to untie his shoelaces and gently slip his custom oxfords off. “And you’re going to have quite a crick in your neck tomorrow.”

She took her blanket off the bed and covered him with it, leaving a pillow on his lap in case he woke up and wanted to straighten his neck. Ecco shut the light and crawled under her sheets, falling asleep within minutes.

A couple of hours later, she felt fabric settling gently over her. She cracked open an eye to find Jeremiah covering her with the blanket.

“Thanks,” he whispered once he saw she was awake.

“Welcome.” She lifted the blanket and patted the mattress. In the dim city lights coming through her blinds, she could see his trademark amused look; the raised eyebrow and smirk that were familiar from long before his transmogrification.

“You sure about that?” She nodded and turned her back to him.

“Just, shhh. I was sleeping.”

He quietly divested himself of his shoulder holster, tie, cufflinks and watch before settling in beside her. He didn’t think he was tired after getting a couple hours of sleep, but Ecco’s even breathing was soothing. He drifted off in about 10 minutes.

The next time Ecco woke, it was about two hours later. Jeremiah was staring at the ceiling.

“You’re thinking too loudly,” she teased. The left side of his mouth twitched into a tiny smile.

“Actually,” he said melodically, “I was just thinking how nice it will be to wake up to the morning sun streaming into a window. Well, if Gotham has any sun. It’s been years since I’ve had windows. I’ve discovered I missed having them.”

“Hmm. We'll have to find you a place with a nice easterly view.” He turned his head to look at her, barely able to see more than a silhouette.

“Good idea. Would I have the pleasure of your company, or are you finding me an apartment so I can impress all the ladies currently beating down my door?”

She giggled. “Don’t forget all the boys. I don’t want to cramp your style.”

“Hmm. I s’pose.” He turned his face back to the ceiling. “Though. I _was_ really hoping you’d say you’d join me."

She turned fully on her side, head propped up on her elbow. After a few minutes, he realized she was staring at his profile, so he rolled toward her, sliding down a bit on the pillow so he could properly look into her eyes. His eyes were easy enough for her to see, that glassy bottle green so light that they almost glowed in the dark. Like cat's eyes.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear with his index finger. “What?”

“You don’t remember, do you?” she asked sadly. It was so hard to know which of his memories remained and which were lost forever.

“Probably not,” he murmured. “What did I do? If it happened before the spray,” he shrugged, “you already know how muddy that’s become.”

“What did you do? Oh, you know. Crushed my spirit,” she laughed, self-conscious. “Turned me down the one time I made a pass at you. We'd been drinking, but, still..."

“Did I?” he asked, teasing her earlobe with the same finger and causing her to struggle to suppress a shiver. “Enlighten me. I’m sure I displayed an astonishing level of stupidity.”

Her heart thudded in her chest; she was keenly aware that he was leaving a gentlemanly amount of space between them and it seemed like he was waiting for permission to move closer. She _so_ wanted to close the distance. But...once bitten, twice shy.

“It was a long. long time ago, Jeremiah. You seemed a little terrified of me then, but you let me down easy. Insinuated you were gay.”

“Hmm.”

Did the man even blink anymore? It was a little spooky, in a thrilling way. It was nearly impossible to break eye contact with him.

“Yes.” He nodded decisively. “Without recalling the specific incident, I'm certain I would have put you off. You were, after all, the only person in my life. I would have been terrified of losing you by screwing things up between us.” His lips curved upward. “And yes, I like boys. Always have. But.” He enunciated the “t” sound harshly. “Attraction is a funny thing, isn’t it? I find I can be attracted to both men _and_ women. How fortunate for me.”

“Fortunate for all of us," she smirked. "So, what are you saying?”

He looked above her head for a moment, thinking. “I may not remember the details but what I can tell you is, I would have wanted to protect what we had at all costs, Ecco.  When I lived as Xander Wilde you were my best friend and my only connection to the outside world for _six years_. Tell me, what would I have done if we became involved and you came to regret it? Where would that have left me? Living in a cement prison without you by my side was not a very appealing prospect.”

She nodded. There was no arguing with that logic; for him, in his former life as Xander Wilde, the choice had been a matter of survival. If she noticed Jeremiah's use of the past tense when calling her his best friend, she gave no indication of it. Good that she hadn't been present in the cemetery when he declared Bruce Wayne as his very best friend.

Repeating what he’d done earlier, he ran his index finger along her ear, and this time down the side of her face and along her jaw. He studied her face; watching for a subtle change or sign. When she didn’t flinch or even change her breathing, he lightly traced her chin. She sensed his disappointment in her lack of reaction, so when he slid the pad of his thumb across the seam of her lips, she parted them and slowly circled the tip of his thumb with her tongue. He inhaled sharply, eyes widening in surprise. After a brief hesitation, he pushed his thumb into her mouth.

A whispered, “Oh,” was all he managed to get out when she started gently sucking on the digit, swirling her tongue around it, getting it wet - leaving whatever thought that put in his head _(boys, girls, barnyard animals)_ totally up to his imagination. But even with his very limited sexual experience, his reptilian hind-brain understood the message and he slipped his thumb out and slid his index and middle fingers into her mouth instead, his breath hitching. A quiet moan escaped her at the thought of those fingers inside her; imagining his cock in her mouth as he gently thrust the fingers against her tongue.

The hungry look on his face was gorgeous.

Then he was taking his fingers away to cradle the back of her head with his hand and leaning his face closer to rub his lips against hers. Not kissing exactly, barely touching; moving softly, brushing gently, lips grazing hers followed by a slow drag across her mouth, sampling her taste, sharing her air, breathing her breath. It was the most erotic thing she’d ever experienced in its simplicity and raw sensuality and she responded in a like manner.

She was just barely able to hold back from pulling him on top of her. God, he was going to be the death of her, wasn’t he?

When he shifted slightly, she rested her hand on the side of his face to keep him from moving too far away. He nuzzled her cheek and inhaled her scent deeply, finally showing a crack in his composure when his breath quickened and he buried his nose into the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Now or never.

Ecco smoothed her hand down his side to his hip, then around to the small of his back, pressing him near. It seemed for a fraction of a moment his whole being stilled, barely breathing. Then he lifted his head and looked at her carefully, really looked; studied her eyes. When he seemed to be satisfied that she was serious, things moved pretty quickly. Taking hold of her hips and tugging her roughly against him left no doubt of his interest or intention. Unable to suppress a surprised noise at the feel of him, she held on tightly, pushing her heat against his erection, getting as close as possible.

“Ecco,” he murmured. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” It was more of a desperate hiccup than a word but clear enough for him to slip his hands under her ass, lift her and roll them so that she was on her back and he was straddling her, knees pressing down into the mattress bracketing her thighs and his body hovering inches above her.

It wasn’t graceful or romantic, but she scrambled to sit up, unbutton and push his vest and shirt off while he straightened up and sat back on his haunches to tug her t-shirt over her head. They finished undressing hurriedly, shoving the rest of their clothes off until he was straddling her again and they were skin to skin and panting from both exertion and anticipation.

With eyes now accustomed to the darkness, she was able to admire him; it helped that his skin was that ethereal white color, a lot like marble. She’d taught him, as Xander, self-defense over the years, but never actually saw how ripped his abs had become. She trailed her fingers along his sides and taut stomach and when her hand finally closed around his cock to guide him forward, he drew a harsh breath and went willingly to press against her heat. He had no first-hand familiarity with a woman’s body, but he instinctively knew he wanted to bury himself into the silky moisture he encountered when she slid him along her folds. His arms shook as he held himself up to try and hold back from shoving all seven inches into her in one go.

“God, so wet,” he preened, delighted at her obvious arousal.

Ecco sighed.  “Surprised? You’ve always done that to me.”

He huffed, rubbing against her entrance, nudging himself into the warm, tight channel. She got her hand out of the way and wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, jerking up against him to help push him in. He worked himself into her with a few gentle thrusts, and her natural lubrication and his pre-cum made it easy to get a rhythm going. Soon enough he was thrusting balls-deep into her and pulling almost all the way out, drawing keening noises from her as he picked up speed and she pushed back to keep up with him.

Ecco knew this wasn’t going to last long and she didn’t even care. She was just so grateful to feel him inside of her that she was ready to sacrifice her own orgasm to finally share this with him.

As if he sensed that, Jeremiah slowed down his thrusts and slipped his hand between them.

“Show me where,” he groaned, feeling between her legs to find the bundle of nerves that would get her off. She grabbed and positioned his wrist so his thumb would rub where she needed it.

“There,” she whispered, letting go and putting her hand on the back of his neck, moaning when he caught on.

He hummed and pressed his face to her shoulder, sucking light bruises into her collarbone to muffle some of his grunting while he provided enough friction to keep her on the edge as they rutted hard against each other. He had to keep slowing his hips down, though; he was way too close.

“Come on, pretty,” he urged, when her moans got louder and he felt her legs start to shake around him. “Come on, come on, come on,” he chanted, speeding up again and changing the angle until his cock dragged against her swollen clit and he could take his hand away.  “Look at me.” He tugged her chin with his free hand so their eyes met and he chuckled lowly when she cried out, her pussy contracting hard around him. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders deep enough to draw blood and he groaned in ecstasy as the unexpected pain pulled his orgasm from him. He thrust one final time, holding still and spilling into Ecco as deeply as possible.

Jeremiah let out a long sigh as he slowly pulled out of her, swinging his leg over so that he could flop onto his back next to her.

“Shit. That was....” He sighed again and turned on his side toward her, admiring the sheen of perspiration on her flushed face. “The next time we do this,” he murmured, “I’m going to take my time; learn every inch of you instead of racing to the finish line like that. Well," he mused, "probably we should aim to get started earlier than 5 AM next time, too," he deadpanned. 

“Next time?” she teased. “I’m glad you think there should be a next time.”

“Oh, very much so.” He nuzzled just below her ear and she didn’t bother suppress the shiver this time when he raked his teeth along her neck. “In fact, I’d go so far as to say that we should come to an understanding - just to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“An understanding?” she whispered, wrapping an arm around his broad back and lightly scratching upwards, smiling to herself when he twitched.

Jeremiah lifted his head to stare at her with those crazy beautiful eyes. “No one touches you but me. _Only_ me. This,” he waved his right hand over her torso, “is solely mine. Am I being clear?”

“Yes,” she nodded, surprised but thrilled at how demanding he sounded. But she wanted to test the boundaries. “And I accept that it doesn’t necessarily go both ways.”

“And what do you mean by that?” He looked genuinely confused, and strangely, a little hurt.

“You have a destiny, Jeremiah. You’re _already_ becoming a legend in Gotham. I support you 100% and commit to being your willing partner in _every_ possible way. But you may need to use your...well, there may be occasions where you might need to seduce someone to get what you want. I don’t delude myself into thinking that using your sex appeal wouldn’t be a tool in your arsenal.”

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. “I do so appreciate your thinking ahead, but I assure you I have no interest in exploiting anyone's sexuality for gain.” Unbidden, Jeremiah thought of how angelic Bruce looked laying in Jerome’s grave earlier that day, and quickly dismissed the image. Imagining Bruce in a sexual way was nothing but a distracting fantasy. He had more immediate and important things in mind for the billionaire, like breaking him down and putting him back together again. 

“Generally speaking, I believe casual sex would leave someone in my position too vulnerable to physical violence or capture. It also seems a little unsanitary to be intimate with multiple partners but that’s just me being a germophobe.” Ecco rolled her eyes, but she knew the old "fussy" Jeremiah would have been quite serious about that last bit. “Besides I have so much to learn about your amazing body, my blond bombshell,” he smirked, “when exactly would I have time to…” She cut him off with a hard kiss that caught him by surprise. The press of her lips muffled his words and he focused on how she moved so he could mirror it. When she slipped her tongue into his mouth, he moaned and opened a little more to her, entwining the warm muscle with his own. He surprised her with how quickly he caught on, and they continued kissing until they ran out of breath.

“What was that for?” he laughed when they moved apart, touching his lips in wonder. He realized distractedly that he should have kissed her like that _before_ they'd had sex; he'd gotten it backwards but she didn't seem to mind. 

“You amaze me, that’s all.”

“Hmm. Just wait until I've had some practice at this, _mon petit fleur,_ " he winked.

An eventful day indeed.    


End file.
